dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hayashi Kento
Perfil thumb|250px|Hayashi Kento *'Nombre: ' 林遣都 (はやし けんと) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hayashi Kento *'Profesión: Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Shiga, Japón *'Estatura: ' 173cm *'Tipo de sangre: ' O *'Signo zodiacal: ' Sagitario *'Agencia:' STARDUST Dramas *Kyojo (Fuji TV, 2020) *Scarlet (NHK, 2019) *Mango no Kinoshitade (NHK, 2019) *Ieyasu, Edo o Tateru (NHK, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) *Hero o Tsukutta Otoko Ishinomori Shotaro Monogatari (SP) (NTV, 2018) *Ossan's Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Final Cut (Fuji TV, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017-2018) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Aozora Cut (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016-2017) *ON (Fuji TV-KTV, 2016) *Hibana: Spark (Netflix-NHK, 2016) *High & Low The Story of S.W.O.R.D. 2 (NTV, 2016) *Terra Formars - Aratanaru Kibou (dTV, 2016) *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *High & Low The Story of S.W.O.R.D. (NTV, 2015) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *REPLAY & DESTROY (TBS-MBS, 2015) *Sono Otoko, Ishiki Takai Kei (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Zannen na Otto (Fuji TV, 2015) *Tamagawa Kuyakusho Of The Dead (TV Tokyo, 2014) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.1-2 *Gin Nikan (NHK, 2014) *Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.9 *Kagi no nai Yume wo Miru (WOWOW, 2013) *ST Keishichou Kagaku Tokusouha (NTV, 2013) *Kuroneko, Tokidoki Hanaya (NHK, 2013) *Karamazov no Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2013) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Sengoku BASARA Moonlight Party (MBS, BS-TBS, 2012) *Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) ep. 6-7 *QP (NTV, 2011) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS, 2011) *Coyote, Umi e (WOWOW, 2011) *The Party Is Over (BeeTV, 2011) *Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) *Mioka (NTV, 2010) *Shokojo Seira (TBS, 2009) *Getsuyo Golden (TBS, 2009) *Kazoku e no Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2007) Películas *Ossan's Love: LOVE or DEAD (2019) *Gangoose (2018) *Café Funiculi Funicula (2018) *Yakyu Buin, Engeki no Butai ni Tatsu! (野球部員、演劇の舞台に立つ!) (2018) *Cherry Boys (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *Fist & Faith (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2 End of Sky (2017) *The Miracles of the Namiya General Store (2017) *Shabon Dama (2017) *Good Morning Show (2016) *Bittersweet (2016) *Kashin (2016) *High & Low The Movie (2016) *Road To High & Low (2016) *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (2016) *ST: The Movie (2015) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *Blazing Famiglia (2012) *Ushijima the Loan Shark (2012) *GIRLS (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Koshonin The Movie (2010) *Parade (2010) *Rise Up (2009) *Listen to My Heart (2009) *Feel the Wind (2009) *Time Lost, Time Found (2009) *Love Fight (2008) *Dive!! (2008) *Chichan wa sokyu no muko (2008) *The Battery (2007) Teatro *'2017: '''Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ) *'2017: Kodomo no Jijō (子供の事情) *'''2016: Kazoku no kiso (家族の基礎〜大道寺家の人々〜) Programas de TV *Mukashibanashi Hotei (昔話法廷) (NHK E-tele, 2018) ep.9 Anuncios *'2018:' NH Foods Ltd. *'2017: '''Azur Lane junto a Kinoshita Hoka *'2015:' Kao junto a Ishihara Satomi *'2014: Town＆Country Surf Designs *'2011-2012: '''SUNTORY *'2009-2010: 'Shiseido junto a Kitano Kie *'2008-2009: Daihatsu junto a Matsuyuki Yasuko *'2009:' Wow Corporation Ltd. Videos Musicales *YUI - U-niform (2011) junto a Okamoto Anri *YUI - GLORIA (2010) *YUI - SUMMER SONG (2008) *YUI - Laugh away (2008) *JUNE - You and me (2007) Reconocimientos *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2008 22nd Takasaki Film Festival:' Best New Actor Award. *'2008 The 17th Japanese Film Critics Awards:' Rookie Award. *'2008 31st Japan Academy Awards: '''Rookie Actor Award. *'2008 81st Kinema Junpo Best Ten:''' Rookie Actor Award. Curiosidades * '''Aficiones: '''Tocar la guitarra, el béisbol y la caligrafía. * Hizo la voz en Japón de Hamada Tadashi en Big Hero 6. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hayashi Kento.JPG Hayashi Kento.jpg Hayashi Kento2.jpg Hayashi Kento3.jpg Hayashi Kento4.jpg Hayashi Kento5.jpg Hayashi Kento6.jpg Hayashi Kento7.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor